Saranghae
by mae0320
Summary: Gak pinter bikin summary./Author baru difandom ini./KyuMin/mind to RnR?


Saranghae

©KyuMin tupper story

Disclaimer: all casts are belong to their self and God

Rated: T

Genre: Romance / Hurt/comfort

Pairing: Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), etc.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

* * *

><p>"<em>Saranghae Minnie~<em>"

Suara manis dan lembut itu mengagetkannya yang sedang asik melamunkan pertanyaan _umma_nya semalam. Dan membuyarkan pikirannya yang sedang gelisah.

"Kau mengagetkanku Kyu!" timpalnya kesal seraya menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan mata _ foxy-_nya dan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Hiks... kau marah _Minnie_-yah?" Sungmin menghela nafas, "Maafkan aku _Kyunnie_, aku tidak marah padamu hanya saja..." Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk menceritakan kejadian semalam, yang membuatnya merasa gelisah saat ini.

"Ada apa _Minnie_? Apa kau sakit?" Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan lembut, bermaksud meminta penjelasan kepada kekasihnya itu.

Sungmin menundukan kepala dan mulai memainkan jemarinya tanda gugup. Melihat respon kekasihnya itu, Kyuhyun menatapnya kembali dengan mata _innocent_ "_Minnie,_ aku hanya takut ada sesuatu yang membuatmu gelisah, dan kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Tapi, jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya padaku, tidak apa."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lesu. Kyuhyun pun kembali ke tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang semakin gelisah.

* * *

><p>Wajah gelisahnya itu berubah perlahan menjadi wajah yang bersemu merah, melihat tulisan ajaib yang ditulis di kertas merah jambu yang terselip dilokernya. Ya, surat kecil itu dari kekasihya.<p>

Kyuhyun tahu betul apa yang bisa membuat kekasihnya itu tersenyum lagi. Bibir yang mengerucut itu pun mengembang dengan indah.

* * *

><p>"<em>Minnie~~~"<em>

Suara ini menyambut kedatangan Sungmin yang hendak masuk kedalam kelas. Lagi-lagi Sungmin tidak mengindahkan kekasihnya itu, ia hanya menundukan kepala dan berjalan lurus menuju tempat duduknya.

Melihat wajah yang masih seperti kemarin, Kyuhyun pun merasa semakin khawatir dengan keadaan _Minnienya_ itu.

"_Minnie_, kemarin kau melihatnya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggerakkan tangannya membentuk sebuah persegi.

"_Ne_, aku melihatnya Kyu, _gomawo Kyunnie,_" tetapi, wajahnya itu tidak menandakan bahwa ia senang mendapat surat itu.

Kyuhyun kembali memutar otaknya, dan berusaha mencari sebuah ide yang bisa membuat _Minnien_ya tersenyum lagi. Tak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Kyuhyun, ia sudah mendapat ide yang tepat untuk membuat Sungmin tersenyum lagi.

"_Minnie_, apa pun masalah yang membuatmu merasa gelisah, kau dapat menceritakannya padaku," Kyuhyun kembali mengingatkan Sungmin untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Lalu ia pun kembali ke tempat duduknya.

`Kyu, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan masalahku kepadamu, karena aku tidak ingin kau khawatir dengan keadaanku,` batin Sungmin dengan mata yang mulai meneteskan air mata.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun kembali menyelipkan sesuatu yang ia yakini akan membuat Minnienya tersenyum lagi.<p>

Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Sungmin enggan untuk menyinggahi lokernya. Seperti sudah mengetahui kejutan yang akan ia jumpai di lokernya itu.

Dengan perlahan ia menyusuri jalan menuju lokernya, dan benar saja, sekuntum mawar putih dan sepucuk surat terselip manis dilokernya.

Kali ini, respon berbeda yang tergambar di wajahnya. Wajah yang gelisah pun bersemu merah dan matanya mulai meneteskan air mata. Tanpa membuka surat itu, Sungmin langsung membuangnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, kekasih yang memperhatikannya itu pun juga mulai meneteskan air mata.

`_Minnie,_ apa yang menyebabkan mu menjadi seperti ini, aku benci melihatmu berubah seperti ini,` batin Kyuhyun yang tertunduk lesu.

* * *

><p>Sungmin berjalan menghampiri <em>namja<em> manis yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Tapi sayang, wajah manisnya sudah berubah menjadi dingin. "Kyu, kau sedang apa disini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana," Sungmin berniat untuk menceritakan masalahnya yang membuatnya akhir-akhir ini menjadi gelisah.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya menundukan kepala.

"A...ku—" belum selesai Sungmin berbicara, Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan mata _evil_ dan memalingkan wajahnya. Tetapi, Sungmin tetap melanjutkan pembicaraannya "Aku tahu, kau pasti marah karena aku tidak ingin menceritakan masalahku padamu."

Kyuhyun kembali mentap Sungmin dengan tatapan _evil_ dan langsung pergi meninggalkan _Minnie._

* * *

><p>Tidak seperti biasanya, malam ini Sungmin terus memikirkan Kyuhyun, sampai-sampai ia terjaga dari tidurnya dan kembali memikirkan Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang membuat Sungmin merasa gelisah memikirkan <em>Kyunnie<em>nya itu.

"_Kyunnie_, kau sedang apa malam ini? Aku merindukanmu," gumamnya sembari mencoba untuk tidur.

**. . .**

Kabar buruk pun sampai di telinga Sungmin, seorang sahabatnya—Yesung mengabari bahwa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kyuhyun.

"Su-Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan!" Sungmin terperangah tak percaya. Ia langsung lemah tak berdaya mendengar berita tersebut.

"Benarkah yang kau katakan padaku? Ini tidak mungkin, kau hanya barcandakan?" Yesung hanya terdiam dan mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Ayo jawab! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!" Sungmin terus berteriak bahwa ini tidak mungkin terjadi sambil menangis histeris. Yesung mencoba menenangkannya.

Mereka pergi menuju rumah sakit, tempat Kyuhyun dirawat.

* * *

><p>Sungmin pun masuk ke sebuah kamar yang terlihat sepi, dimana hanya ada seorang <em>namja<em> tak berdaya yang berbaring diatas sebuah tempat tidur.

"Kyu, apa kau mendengarku?" tanyanya pelan sambil menahan tangis. "_Kyunnie_, maafkan aku! Selama ini, aku selalu membuatmu khawatir dengan keadaanku," Sungmin kembali menangis kecil.

"Sekarang, aku akan menceritakan masalahku kepadamu! Malam itu, _umma_ku berbicara serius tentang kuliahku, dia ingin mengirimku ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan kuliahku. Sebenarnya, aku sangat senang mendengar berita itu, tetapi aku tidak ingin jauh darimu, _Kyunnie_. _Umma_ku menyuruhku untuk melupakanmu, jika aku memilih untuk melanjutkan kuliah ke Jepang," Sungmin tak henti-hentinya meneteskan air mata ketika menjelaskan masalahnya itu.

"Tetapi, aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatku pergi ke Jepang, karena aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri disini." Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun dengan hangat dan mencoba meyakinkannya.

Butiran-butiran air pun keluar dari mata Kyuhyun, ia memegang erat tangan Sungmin. Kyu mencoba untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajah Sungmin yang tertunduk sambil menangis. Kini, wajah manis Sungmin dipenuhi dengan butiran air mata.

"_Minnie_, tatap mataku!"

"Hiks..." Sungmin masih saja menangis melihat Kyuhyun.

"_Minnie_, aku mengerti keadaanmu, ini pasti sangat sulit bagimu. Bukannya aku marah padamu, karena kau tidak ingin menceritakan masalahmu padaku. Tetapi, karena perasaan ingin melindungimulah yang membuatku ingin mengetahui segala sesuatu yang membuatmu sedih dan gelisah."

Mendengar semua yang dikatakan Kyu, Sungmin merasa lega dan ia pun berhenti menangis. Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang berlinang di pipi _chubby_ Sungmin, ia lalu memeluknya erat dan enggan melepaskannya.

"_Kyunnie~ saranghae_! Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _Minnie_!"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, lalu ia mengecup lembut bibir _plump_ kekasihnya itu. Pipi imut _Minnie_ pun merona merah.

~END~

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

Annyeonghaseo!

Perkenalkan Mae imnida. Saya author baru di fandom ini. jadi maklum saja jika ada banyak kesalahan.

Fic ini saya buat dengan sepenuh hati, sampai-sampai saya tidak tidur semalam suntuk. :(

Review ya! :)


End file.
